The Bird! The Bird!
The Bird! The Bird! is the first episode of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and the series premiere of DIC Entertainment's Super Mario cartoon trilogy. This episode is Plumber's Log 101, and the corresponding live-action segment is "Neatness Counts". Plot After Princess Toadstool was rescued from King Koopa, she, the Mario brothers and Toad began searching for something that could help them rid the Mushroom Kingdom of King Koopa and his troop and get Mario and Luigi back to Brooklyn. As they trekked through the Land of Ice, Mario and Luigi lead the way, with Toad pulling Princess Toadstool on a sleigh. As they continue on, a near-sighted Birdo began to follow the group, continuously colliding into objects. All of a sudden, the Birdo swooped downward, grabbed hold of Toad, then flew off, claiming to have found her baby Cheepy. As she flew off with Toad in her grasp, Princess Toadstool asked Mario and Luigi to rescue him. The Birdo flew Toad to highest mountain in the area. Not intimidated by the size of the mountain, Mario and the Princess set off towards the location, with Luigi, who was rather hesitant stayed behind until he heard the sound of the nearby polar bears in the area, forcing him to accompany his friends. The Birdo eventually arrived to her home, where she dropped Toad in a crib and crash landed into the house herself. She grabbed Toad and begin to kiss him several times, telling him how much she missed her "Cheepy". She ignored his claims that he was not her baby, and roughly tossed him into the crib, then answered the phone call from the "Missing Bird Bureau". She proceeded to tell the caller to abandon the search for Cheepy, as she has already been found. Toad started to crawl out of his crib while the Birdo approached him and tried to hug and kiss him. Refusing another sloppy kiss from her, Toad began trying to escape, with the Birdo giving chase. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool began trekking up the mountain. All of a sudden, the ground below split, creating a large fissure. As Luigi and the Princess began to worry about Toad's fate, Mario remained determined and tried to jump the fissure, which was a successful attempt. The Princess then leaped across the gap, followed by Luigi, who nearly fell, but was saved by the Princess. The three then continued up the mountain, not aware that a Flurry by the name of Flaky, along with his accomplice, was watching them from high above. Using skis, the two Flurries left to inform King Koopa of the presence of Mario and his friends. At a frozen ice palace, Flaky and his partner told King Koopa what they saw while also giving him several pleasant comments. After telling the Flurries to "lick his feet", King Koopa contacted his gang of Albatosses, led by one with a radio receiver on its head, to initiate an attack. Back at the Birdo's house, the Birdo was trying to force-feed Toad from a bottle. Toad took the bottle out of his mouth and then tried to reason with the Birdo that he could not possibly be her child due to the fact that he has no wings or feathers, and show no capability of flight. The Birdo, however, remained oblivious to his comment and continued giving Toad repeated kisses, then she soon remembered that it was time to give "her baby" her flying lesson. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool were still ascending the mountain and soon fell under attack from the Albatosses King Koopa sent. One of them dropped a Bob-omb in front of them. Mario reacted fast and hurled the Bob-omb into the air, striking an Albatoss and causing it to fall down. However, more Albatosses arrived and began dropping more explosives, which the group managed to easily knock aside. All of a sudden, a group of Albatosses dropped some explosives onto a nearby ledge. The explosion caused an avalanche, forcing Mario and his troop to flee fearfully. The three ran from a wave of snow and debris and took shelter in a house submerged halfway underneath the snow. The snow blocked the door, causing the three to be trapped. Up above, the Birdo soared through the air carrying Toad. He tried to bribe her into letting him go, but it was not a successful attempt, but he soon found out the Birdo planned to let him fly on his own by dropping him. Back in the snow-filled house, after spotting a Fire Flower, Princess Peach pointed it out to Mario, who wanted to eat it. The Princess explained to him that it was the key to freeing themselves. Luigi gave Mario a boost to reach the flower, and upon contact, Mario became Super Mario and began shooting fireballs to melt the snow. All the while, while King Koopa was currently awarding his Albatoss minions medals for getting rid of Mario and his group, Flaky and his companion approached him, informing him Mario and his friends survived the avalanche. An infuriated Bowser violently grabbed the medals from the Albatosses, and decided another plan was in order. After making their escape, Mario, Luigi, and the Princess stopped for a break, but came across a baby Birdo frozen in an ice block. Mario used his fireballs to free the baby from the ice, then the Birdo began shouting for its mother. With this, they realized that this was the Birdo that captured Toad, and that this baby belongs to her. Meanwhile, in the sky, the Birdo flew Toad up to good enough height, then suddenly released him, thinking he could fly. As Toad plummeted down, he quickly thought of using his mushroom hat as a parachute and made a rough landing, falling right into Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Cheepy's campsite. Toad saw Cheepy, recognizing her as the Birdo's missing child. The Princess asked about the Birdo's whereabouts, but Toad was reluctant to get anywhere near her until Cheepy began crying out again for her mother. Mario and Luigi decided that Toad and the Princess should take Cheep to his mother, while they stay behind to distract King Koopa, who showed up in a snowmobile, followed by several dozen Koopa Troopas and Flurries. Mario blasted the Flurries with his fireballs, and then he was eventually transformed back to his original appearance after taking a hit from a Bob-omb that an Albatoss tossed near him. Before the three could make another move, the Koopa Troopas and Flurries had them cornered. Before King Koopa could order his minions to attack, Toad hurled several turnips at him while being carried, along with Mario, in a sack by the Birdo, who was assisting them. King Koopa and his minion retreated, but the Birdo continued to have Mario and Toad throw more turnips at them. Following this victory, the Birdo thanked Mario and his friends for finding her baby and invited them to her house for dinner. There, the Birdo served them her favorite dish, which turned out to be large, talking worms, forcing the four to quickly leave her house. Cast and characters * Mario (First appearance) * Luigi (First appearance) * Princess Toadstool (First appearance) * Toad (First appearance) * King Koopa (First appearance) * Cheepy (Guest appearance) * Cheepy's mother (Guest appearance) * Flaky (Guest appearance) * Flurries (Guest appearance) * Albatoss (Guest appearance) * Bob-ombs (First appearance) * Koopa Troopas (First appearance) * Worm (Guest appearance) Errors * Oddly, Princess Toadstool explained the Fire Flower's effects to Mario, yet when he uses it to transform, he exclaims triumphantly "I love it when that happens!", meaning that he had used a Fire Flower before.1 * Mario's transformed state is referred to as "Super Mario", though the correct name would be Fire Mario. * When the Birdo first lands in her house, there is a purple book sitting on the table. In the next scene, it is orange. * When Luigi asks "What is that thing?", Princess Toadstool's mouth is still moving. * When Toad says that he "got ten gold coins", Birdo's mouth is still moving. * When King Koopa commands the Flurries to attack, he referred to them as the "Koopa Troopa Pack". * In a shot that shows Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool walking up a mountain, the 'M' on Mario's cap is white. References *# ↑ Retrieved 6-1-2019. See also: * Neatness Counts Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!